bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Forces
Sonic Forces, also known to natives as The War, or The War to Take Back the Planet, was the case name given to a global war on Mobius that lasted six months. As usual, the war revolved around the Eggman Empire attempting to achieve complete global domination. This time, however, another side formed called The Resistance. This war is noted by natives to be known as one of, if not the, largest conflicts in Mobius' recorded history. This conflict is often paired up with other major cases, such as in which the entire planet got split into several parts, and the case in which nearly everything on Mobius died, or the other case in which the entire planet got split into several parts, or the case in which time and space nearly got destroyed. The key weapon used by Eggman was part biological, as he used a bipedal jackal to host the Phantom Ruby, which was seen back during the Sonic Mania case. The jackal was formerly known as "the ultimate mercenary" to natives, it is possible he offered his body to further Eggman's plans. The name of the jackal may be Infinite, though whether it was his name before or after merging with the Phantom Ruby is up for debate. But for convenience's sake, he'll be called Infinite. Name As with almost all conflicts regarding Dr. Eggman, Sonic the Hedgehog was the main person in charge of overthrowing the rule over the Eggman Empire. Wiki-wise, we would call this "Sonic Forces" The natives coined this event to be known as "The War", or extremely specific, the "War to Take Back the Planet". Background Sonic Mania Years back, the Phantom Ruby was found hidden deep inside Angel Island. The Phantom Ruby was a magic gem which allowed the user a variety of abilities, the proper list of which varies greatly. Eggman used the Phantom Ruby to once again attempt to rule Mobius. The event ended when Sonic the Hedgehog triumphed over Eggman and a corrupted Egg-Robo inside the Titanic Monarch. What happened inside of it is unknown, Eggman managed to escape the structure while Sonic didn't. Sonic was seen several days later on Angel Island, with no permanent damages visible. Jackal Squad The Jackal Squad was a short-lived group of mercenaries and thieves lead by Infinite. The squad was seen attempting to raid one of the Eggman Empire bases situated in Green Hill. After the attempted raid, the group was seen in alliance with the Eggman Empire. Angel Island Guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna, was in a brawl with a hostile Chaos. Silver the Hedgehog traveled from the future to inform him of the eventual war that would come. In future interviews, Dr. Eggman admitted that he made Chaos duel Knuckles for testing purposes. Prelude Mystic Jungle Several months before the war, an active Eggman base was seen in Aqua Rode, Mystic Jungle. Shadow the Hedgehog infiltrated the area, decimated the entire Jackal Squad, and destroyed the base. During the war, it has become known Dr. Eggman had used that base to produce a number of Phantom Rubies, nearly all of which turned defective. It is, however, certainly known that the final version of the Phantom Ruby was produced, as the final version was incorporated inside Infinite. Small assault A month before the war, E-123 Omega launched a full-frontal assault on one of Eggman's bases, contact with him got lost not soon after due to Infinite. Death Egg Some time before the war, the Death Egg was rebuilt. It acted as a prison facility and primary power source for the Phantom Ruby. Progress of the war Opening assault on City In the city of City, Eggman has made his first move by attacking it. Sonic the Hedgehog arrived, but due to Infinite's power and brutal attack via hostile replicas of Shadow the Hedgehog, Zavok, Metal Sonic, and Chaos, Sonic was taken down quickly and was soon imprisoned onboard the Death Egg. With Sonic imprisoned, the Eggman Empire quickly spread across Mobius for six months with no major resistance. Attempts were made at fortifying the city, but it was ultimately in vain. In the end, approximately 99,99% of Mobius was under the Eggman Empire's rule. This would mean that there was 50 meters of the surface left for the resistance if we compare Mobius to an Earth. It wasn't long, 6 months, before a resistance formed which was called The Resistance. Their main goal was resisting the Eggman Empire and freeing the world. Rescue on the Death Egg At first, nobody knew where Sonic was kept in prison, but it was found out that Sonic was kept inside the Death Egg. The Resistance formed a plan in which they would raid Spaceport which was situated in the northern region of Mobius, Spaceport housed a space shuttle which could be used to rescue Sonic. The plan went successful and Sonic was ultimately saved. This rescue caused a huge wave of renewed hope, which in turn allowed them to enact new plans to overthrow the Eggman Empire. Destruction over at Arsenal Pyramid Arsenal Pyramid is a weapon factory in Green Hill, which has been hit by desertification thanks to the war. Sonic and an unknown ally joined together in assaulting the factory, this is to ensure that munition production would be halted. The assault went successful, as the destruction of the factory ensured that munition production would be halted. This setback would improve chances for a successful attack on the Eggman Empire's headquarters which The Resistance was planning ahead. Eggman strikes back at Mystic Jungle The Eggman Empire didn't turn a blind eye towards The Resistance, soon enough they struck back with aerial bombings in Luminous Forest, Mystic Jungle, which some Resistance troops were situated in. During the heat of the attack, Infinite gathered and took off with the Phantom Ruby prototypes, which could've been exploited by The Resistance. During the retrieval, Infinite was in a quick brawl with Silver and Sonic the Hedgehog, in which it ended with a stalemate. Infinite returned back to Eggman, presumably to destroy the Phantom Ruby prototypes. Park Avenue rescue The Resistance has planned to rescue the civilians still trapping in City, more specifically, Park Avenue. After the scuffle with Infinite, Sonic and Silver were too drained of energy to act out the rescue. The unknown ally from before offered to help with the rescue, managing to drive out the Eggman Empire from that area of the city. Though civilians could not be found, it was still a success seeing as the ally had managed to rid the area of enemy troops. The ally was once again asked by The Resistance to investigate Aqua Road of Mystic Jungle, as it was discovered two life forms were detected in that area. It wasn't until the ally arrived that it was Miles Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog from the past, both of them who were involved in personal stuff. After reuniting Miles with Sonic, they get reports of Shadow within the city. Sonic the Hedgehog, now recovered, heads off to Sunset Heights, which was where Shadow was last seen. Investigation beyond Sunset Heights With quick haste, Sonic encountered the real Shadow the Hedgehog, who made quick work with the fake Shadow the Hedgehog. Joining The Resistance, Shadow relayed news that the troops used by the Eggman Empire were replicas used by the Phantom Ruby. It was found out by The Resistance that one of Eggman's headquarters within the capital city of Metropolis was weak and launched a full-scale attack on the headquarters. They soon learned that it was a fruitless attempt as not soon after, Infinite launched his own defense. In his lonesome, he managed to wipe out 80% of the army leading the attack. The Resistance soon had to withdraw, learning that they had no chance of attacking with the Phantom Ruby active. Destroy the Phantom Ruby Finding a lead within the files of a computer on Chemical Plant, it was believed that the Ruby's powered by the Death Egg. Possibly in an attempt at distracting The Resistance, a powerful Metal Sonic replica was found on Red Gate Bridge in City alongside a group of Death Egg Robots. The problem in the City was dealt with, and the Death Egg exploded thanks to a case of distraction at Guardian Rock in Green Hill. Although it helped power up the Phantom Ruby, it wasn't the only power source, as it was revealed the Phantom Ruby also had a back-up power supply underneath the Eggman Empire's supreme military headquarters. In Metropolis, Infinite demonstrated that via sending Sonic and the ally into a pocket dimension which they then quickly escaped out of. The Eggman Empire than withdrew from Metropolis, ensuring The Resistance's control over the city. Showdown at Eggman Empire Fortress The Resistance's final stronghold of the headquarters was an army of replicas, whose shared power quickly proved them extremely weak. Infinite summoned a giant sun, which then got removed by the ally, who had a Phantom Ruby prototype still in its hands. With the army going extremely in favor of The Resistance, Sonic and the ally teamed up to defeat Infinite. Miraculously, Infinite was defeated and retreated. After all of the energy sources have been destroyed, Eggman still had another back-up plan. He had incorporated the original Phantom Ruby inside of his Death Egg Robot. But with Sonic, his past counterpart, and the ally, they drilled themselves into the robot, effectively destroying it alongside the entire army. This leaves The Resistance as the victors. Aftermath The Resistance is now in charge of recovering the planet from the 6-month-old scar that the Eggman Empire has left behind. Eggman's whereabouts are unknown. Members involved Resistance= Although a lot more members were involved, these are the most notable members of The Resistance. SonicModern.png|Sonic the Hedgehog ClassicSonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog's younger self TailsModern.png|Miles "Tails" Prower KnucklesModern.png|Knuckles the Echidna AmyModern.png|Amy Rose VectorModern.png|Vector the Crocodile EspioModern.png|Espio the Chamelion CharmyModern.png|Charmy Bee SilverHedgehog.png|Silver the Hedgehog ShadowHedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog RougeBat.png|Rouge the Bat 123Omega.png|E-123 Omega |-|Eggman Empire = Most of the Eggman army resulted in being false replicas made by the Phantom Ruby. Despite that, they caused damage regardless. Eggman.png|Doctor Eggman Infinite.png|Infinite ShadowHedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (false replica) Zavok.png|Zavok (false replica) MetalSonic.png|Metal Sonic (false replica) Chaos.png|Chaos (false replica) Reception The war was seen by everyone as a terrible thing that has happened. Miss B noted: "Eggman can kill? Hoo boy..." Obscurity has said: "The fact that Sonic never properly fought Chaos made me lose interest in this. I heard the climax of the fight was intense, something involving a sun or something, but I just couldn't get into this. There shouldn't have been a war at all." Category:Events